


Not the Usual Routine

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie.  First Torrance is happy with Cliff, then she needs comforting.  What does she want now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Usual Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amy

 

 

It had been one week since the Toro's not quite victory at Nationals. This had been the subject of much ignorant speculation from the school, who'd expected their win in much the same way they expected the football team to lose. 

All of that was, Missy reflected, probably the furthest thing from Torrance's mind, considering the blonde's current position practically in Cliff's lap. 

"Could you two _not_ make out on the table?" She poured a glass of orange juice. She was seldom hungry in the morning, and the scene to her left made her even less so than usual. 

"It's our one week anniversary," Torrance explained as she fed Cliff some rather badly burnt French toast. He'd tried to make their celebratory breakfast himself. Luckily for him, Torrance was giddy enough that she appreciated even that sorry attempt. 

"I know that, I was there," Missy reminded her. No response, and after a glance over her shoulder Missy quickly gave them their privacy. She really was trying to be happy for them, but it was hard when they were practically rubbing their happiness in her face. It probably wasn't the orange juice that left the bitter taste in her mouth.   
 

* * *

  


Attendance at cheerleading practice dropped sharply after Nationals. Torrance explained that this was normal even in the years when they'd won, and issued an ultimatum that those who failed to show up at a decent number of practices wouldn't be cheering at games. This too was normal. 

In light of their now significantly lightened work out Missy had begun practicing gymnastics again. They used different groups of muscles than the routine she'd spent the past months practicing, and she was dismayed to realize how far she'd regressed in that time. The soreness in her muscles was a good soreness, however, and she could almost convince herself that she religiously attended cheer practice for that, and not for Torrance. 

Torrance had offered a massage, and Missy's hormones and the knot in her shoulder had overruled her brain, so she found herself listening to the blond ramble about her plans for her and Cliff's one month anniversary. Missy would have preferred a different topic, but the tension that it caused prolonged the massage longer than it would otherwise have taken, so she didn't complain. 

"How do you get this tense?" Torrance dug her fingers into a particularly stubborn knot. "I'm surprised you can manage to cheer like this. Anyways, we're going out to dinner, but I'm not sure where yet. I want it to be nice, but I don't know if I want to dress up, you know?" 

"So you're not going to defile the table again?" On the second and third week anniversaries Missy had been treated to repeat performances, varying only in time of day. She'd already made plans to be out of the house for the next occurrence. 

Torrance's hands stilled. "Does it really bother you that much?" Oh god, now she was going to turn on her tearful puppy dog eyes. "I thought you were happy for me, but if it bothers you I can-" 

"Tor, I'm happy for you, but he's my _brother_ , of course it bothers me. And I'm single, with no one I can really expect-" 

"Oh, if that's the problem, I can find someone to set you up with." Torrance scrambled to her feet, practically bouncing at the idea of playing matchmaker. "I know just the guy in my advanced chem lab..." 

Missy set her brain on autopilot and let Torrance's ramblings wash over her. She really should have kept her mouth shut.   
 

* * *

  


When Cliff forgot their two month anniversary, it probably wouldn't have gone as badly if it hadn't also been Torrance's birthday. Torrance had spent most of the afternoon crying on Missy's bed. 

"How could he do this to me Missy? I thought he loved me!" 

Missy wanted to say a lot of things, starting with the fact that Torrance had spoken with Cliff all of a half dozen times before they'd started dating, and if Torrance had asked her she could have told her that Cliff wasn't the most reliable guy in the world. She also could have said that she thought there was any number of people better suited for Torrance than him, starting with Missy herself. 

All of this was very tempting. Instead she let Torrance sob out her woes and offered more chocolates.   
 

* * *

  


Torrance appeared at Missy's locker after classes one day not quite a month later. "Come on, we're skipping cheer practice." 

Missy shoved her books into her locker and hurried after her. "What, is it your two and seven-eighths anniversary?" 

At the two and a half mark, she'd once again comforted Torrance through her tears. Cliff had lurked just outside the door looking very repentant each time, but Torrance had shown remarkable common sense in not taking him back. Missy had thought she'd have a few more days before she'd have to sit through another bout of tears. 

"Your brother's a jerk, and I wouldn't miss cheer practice for _him_." Torrance led the way to a relatively isolated area. "Um, you don't mind if I say that about him, do you?" 

Missy laughed. "Not at all. The only dates he's able to remember are the ones relating to extinct bands." 

"I probably should have been expecting that. The only thing we ever talked about was music." She dropped to the ground. "What am I doing? I didn't come here to talk about him." 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Missy asked, sitting next to Torrance. 

"Well..." Torrance began pulling up grass and shredding it. "Do you know, we met eight months ago?" 

Missy did some quick calculation. "That sounds right. Why?" 

Torrance killed some more grass. "So what ever happened with you and Evan?" 

It took Missy a moment to catch up with the abrupt change of subject. "The chem lab guy? Was that his name? I wasn't really interested in him." She cast a sly look at Torrance. "There was no chemistry." 

Torrance threw handfuls of grass at her. "That's bad and not funny." She'd have been a lot more convincing if she hadn't been laughing as she said it. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak again. "So I guess I'm not so great at romance. I'm even worse at my own than I am with other people's." 

"You'll meet someone someday," Missy assured her, brushing off bits of grass. 

Torrance stared at the ground. "What if I already have and I didn't realize it until too late?" 

"I don't think it's too late." 

The kiss, when it came, wasn't the greatest as far as kisses went. Torrance's lipgloss had a waxy film, and Missy suspected that she tasted like the nachos she'd had at lunch. Still, it was enough to lead to another and another, and to whispered declarations of love, long after cheer practice had ended. 

 


End file.
